Devil Woman
by Black Magyk
Summary: When the Doctor and Rose arrvive in Colonial America they are adopted by a town. But what secrets are its residants hiding? And how long can they keep up their pretences? 10Rose
1. Wife?

**A new story, came from an idea a friend of mine was using. I robbed a bit, but she doesn't mind!**

"America, 1691, British colonies set up all over the place full of puritans discovering the "New World."" The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS into a thick forest, Rose following closely behind. "Oh yeah, Good point, leave your phone behind, don't want you executed for witchcraft, we're near Salem, witch trials less than a year ago; twenty innocent people tortured and killed for being accused of bewitching people, and they're still on the lookout."

"Well they've got lovely fashion sense," She said sarcastically, glancing down at the dull brown skirt and cap and his black trousers and white shirt. "Forget the witches; I'm more afraid of…" She stopped as a noise came through the trees.

"Quick, away from the TARDIS!" The Doctor dragged her onto a path just as a group of men came around the corner. Some were on horses and one had a dog in tow.

The dog ran to Rose, barking, but she bent down to stroke it. It stopped barking and rolled over for her to scratch its chest. The men looked at her in amazement.

"Well I never! He'd have had your hand off by now!" An old man stepped forward, grabbed the dog by the scruff of its neck, and pulled it back over to the men, glancing at Rose worriedly. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then a tall, dark-haired man spoke.

"I am Joseph Gibson of Endicott village, who are you, and why are you wandering alone in the forest? The natives are less than friendly and there are wolves in these parts."

"Ah yes, right, well, I'm John Smith and this is Rose. We've just come from, err, Lynchwood. The, um, harvest failed this summer and we needed somewhere to go, there's no food there." The Doctor lied quickly.

"You have no personal belongings?" The man inquired.

"Stolen by natives." The Doctor replied. The man scrutinized him closely.

"We will take you to see Reverend Robinson; he will decide if you may stay in our village of Endicott. Come quickly and bring your wife." The Doctor motioned Rose to stay quiet; she had opened her mouth to tell the man that she certainly wasn't his wife and she wasn't going to be told what to do.

They followed the men along a rough dirt track, Rose having trouble keeping up with the horses and the men's long strides. The Doctor hung back to keep her company, smiling vaguely at his surroundings. They walked in silence next to each other, until Rose could take it no longer.

"Wife?" She hissed, glaring at him as much as she could without looking too suspicious. "I never agreed to that!" She said through gritted teeth.

"What was I supposed to say?" He hissed back out of the corner of his mouth.

"How about "She's my companion, my friend"?" She whispered.

"A man, with an unaccompanied woman, in a forest! Disgraceful!" He said with a grin. "Anyway, are you saying you wouldn't want to be my wife? I am mortally offended!" He laughed then walked over to Gibson, leaving Rose with a confused look on her face.

** Thanks for reading. Updates should be every few days I hope. Depends on my coursework. If you're reviwing, please don't flame. You will be ignored and/or laughed at.**


	2. Sleeping Rough

**New chapter! Wooo! Just wanted to say thanks to my beta Lou, .Her.Freezing.Hell. I also wanted to say that I have found a story 5 minutes ago called "Salem" by "****Selene47****". This is not where I got my idea, nor is it going anywhere near her storyline. Sorry to ****Selene47**** if you see this, I'm going a completely different way:D**

They progressed quickly through the dark, shady trees, pausing once to gather water then continuing. After an hour of fast walking alongside the horses, Rose was getting tired. Her feet hurt, her legs ached, and she was hungry. Suddenly she stumbled on a tree root and fell. The Doctor hurried over and pulled her up, brushing the dirt off her dress.

"We shall stop now," said Gibson. "Your wife is tired and there is still a long walk ahead of us." He dismounted his horse and the other men followed suit. A fire was lit and Gibson passed around bread and water.

After they ate the men, mainly Gibson, told stories of the wild animals they had trapped and killed, they were a hunting party from their village, catching deer to skin and trade. Rose yawned and rested her head on the Doctors shoulder.

"She is tired," Said the man who owned the dog. "I'm Johnson by the way, William Johnson. Have this for yourselves." He threw them a blanket then got out one for himself and the dog.

Rose looked at the Doctor in disbelief as he laid the rough material on the floor and indicated for Rose to lie underneath.

"You _have_ to be joking," she said quietly. "It's dirty and hard and horrible. And I am not sleeping with you. You snore."

"I do not!" The men looked at them strangely.

"Is everything alright Mr. Smith?" Gibson asked him, a frown on his face.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine!" The Doctor said smiling falsely, and then turned to Rose.

"See?" He whispered. "They'll get suspicious! Just lie down and look like my wife!" He grinned at her and she stuck her tongue out at him, but lay down beside him none-the-less.

The ground was damp and uncomfortable, a root stuck in her back but Rose was so tired she fell asleep almost immediately. The Doctor lay awake for a while staring at the purple-black sky, watching the fire burn lower and listening to the animals in the forest before he too turned over and fell asleep as well.

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm trying to make this as historically accurate as possible, please feel free to point out any mistakes! (Nicely!)**


End file.
